Valétudinaire
by Kandai
Summary: Après tout, n'est-il pas d'usage de haïr la femme qui vous a volé votre fiancé ? Ficlet.


**Crédits** \- J.K. Rowling  
**Base** \- Harry Potter (Half Blood Prince)  
**Rating** \- T  
**Avertissements** \- Comportement obsessionel et malsain en général. Blessures auto-infligées. Relation non-consensuelle mentionnée.  
Spécial - Pour la case " Introspection " de Ladiesbingo.

**Note** \- Okay, ça devrait conclure tout ce que j'ai à raconter sur les Riddle. Vous pouvez considérer cette pièce comme un compagnon d'En hachuré mais c'est parfaitement lisible tout seul, vu que cela suit la trame générale des livres. Une entrée un peu borderline pour Ladiesbingo, vu que Tom Sr. y joue un rôle plutôt important mais l'histoire reste majoritairement centrée sur Cécilia et l'idée qu'elle se fait de Merope. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Valétudinaire**

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose que l'on a apprise à Cécilia, qu'on a vissé dans sa tête d'oie blanche jusqu'à ce que ses tempes se perforent, c'est de s'accrocher aux principes et à l'éducation d'un autre âge qui fait la fierté de sa famille, issue d'une petite mais ancienne noblesse. Elle est à peine née qu'elle possède une dizaine de prétendants à peine plus âgés qu'elle, tous mollement décidés à lui faire la cour et plus intéressés par les grenouilles au fond de la mare qu'à ses poupons qu'elle casse de dépit sa mère trie les jeunes hommes en grandissant pendant que Cécilia coiffe ses jolies boucles blondes. Elle a à peine besoin d'insister pour attirer l'attention de Tom Riddle l'affaire est vite décidée. Il est charmant et riche, elle est jolie et riche, ils auront des enfants beaux et riches comme cela se fait dans le monde. Ils n'ont pas vingt ans et les fiançailles sont pour demain, Mère a accepté de lui faire tailler une robe spécialement pour l'occasion : d'un rose pâle pour un bouton de rose comme sa Cécilia adorée.

Ils vont se marier en juillet et elle sera enceinte pour janvier, une heureuse nouvelle pour la nouvelle année : c'est ainsi que tourne le monde, plein de principes incongrus et trop vieillots pour qu'on se préoccupe de savoir s'ils sont justes ou non – l'important est qu'ils existent et qu'on ne jure que par leur conduite.

Aussi, lorsqu'on s'écarte des sentiers bien taillés, des allées proprettes à l'anglaise et des buissons de géraniums, cela fait autant de bruit qu'une minuscule tempête.

Des principes, se dit Cécilia quelques jours après ses fiançailles gâchées par la fuite du mari, après avoir épanché ses pleurs désolés sur sa jolie robe parme, elle a des _principes_. Et si elle a toutes les raisons du monde de détester l'odieux type qui l'a laissé tomber sans même un mot d'explication, elle déteste l'épouse fuyante par principe – parce que cela se fait, ma fille, a dit Mère en se servant un verre de cherry, de détester les garces qui vous volent vos maris et vous prennent pour les dindons de la farce.

Elle ne l'a jamais vue, cette fameuse femme que Tom aurait prise devant Dieu et le maire : à ses yeux bleus de biche, la fille du miséreux qui vivait sur la colline n'a jamais été qu'un mauvais mot dans la bouche déjà si médisante de son cher Tom, une ombre sans forme au coin d'une fenêtre crasseuse. Peut-être est-elle incroyablement belle ou a-t-elle un cœur extraordinaire, un quelconque charme qui pourrait justifier que Tom s'enfuie dans ses bras sans même prendre la peine de rompre leurs fiançailles en bonne et due forme – Cécilia n'en sait rien, Cécilia s'en moque et peint des gribouillis rageurs dans son carnet de croquis, furieuse à l'idée d'imaginer le couple qu'ils forment. Sa mère est outragée et les parents de Tom se désolent, se confondent en excuses, tentent de justifier le comportement odieux de leur fils unique : en vain, heureusement. Ils sont la risée du comté en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et l'automne s'évapore avec leur réputation, balayée sans plus de poids qu'une feuille morte.

Bien fait pour eux, déclare Mère et elle se ressert un verre, aussi éméchée que furieuse.

Mère a raison, décide Cécilia avec amertume. Elle ne garde pas tant de colère contre Lord et Lady Riddle, toutefois, à peine un ressentiment qui se brouille dans les méandres de l'indifférence lorsqu'elle voit l'affliction qui les tourmente, pauvres parents pleurant après leur fils disparu, leur précieux héritier enfui au bras d'une pauvresse. Ces gens ne sont pas responsables si sa robe est tachée de larmes, si elle n'a plus de bague à se mettre au doigt et elle a déjà un couple à détester : c'est bien trop de haine pour un petit cœur déjà si noirci.

Quand janvier arrive, elle regarde son ventre et plante ses ongles sous son nombril.

Entre sa couture et les parties de bridge ennuyeuse, elle imagine haineusement « Merope » – ce sont les ragots du village qui lui ont appris le prénom détestable – une fille mal nourrie et à la voix rêche mais avec un joli visage, une beauté timide dont le monde a bien besoin. Elle l'imagine dans une robe bleue et des bas gris, ses cheveux lourds rattachés d'une vieille broche, gazouillant d'une voix de fausset dans un salon propret pendant que son mari l'observe, fasciné par ses mouvements délicats. Indolente et haïssable tout à la fois, elle l'imagine blonde aux yeux bleus et aux cils de biche, un pâle mannequin de ce qu'est Cécilia même aujourd'hui alors qu'elle consume lentement sa haine dans ses dés à coudre. Mère lui présente de nouveau jeunes hommes : elle les appelle Tom dans sa tête et rêve de trancher leurs sales petites gorges de menteur, ces sales petites bouches médisantes, de saigner à blanc ces cœurs de menteurs – ne fais jamais confiance aux hommes, chérie, lui répond sa mère avec aigreur en finissant une nouvelle bouteille, ils te mettront en pièces et attendront encore que tu leur dises merci.

Ce n'est pas Tom qui l'a mise en pièces, cependant elle chérit le nom de _Merope Riddle_ sur ses cahiers de croquis avec une haine doucereuse. Cela sonne douloureusement à ses oreilles chastes, comme une injure particulièrement grossière : comment, une autre femme avec le nom qu'elle aurait dû porter ? Un ridicule consommé.

Bientôt, toutes les femmes deviennent des Merope, haïssables petites poupées dont elle tire les ficelles avec une joie pathétique, des petits sucres déformés qu'elle trempe dans le thé de cinq heures avec les deux gouttes de cognac que Mère y rajoute. Elle est puérile, Cécilia, d'assassiner des biscuits au chevet de sa porcelaine mais cela l'asperge d'un plaisir torride, imaginer sa rivale sans visage éclatée dans la faïence, alors elle continue, imagine le sang dans les tartes aux fraises et une corde de chanvre dans les colliers de perle.

L'odieuse inconnue vire à l'obsession, un guêpier maudit duquel elle n'a guère d'espoir de sortir, embourbée dans sa propre douleur, dans la haine que l'abandon a fait couler comme de l'encre abondante sur un papier vierge : il est trop tard pour les fiancées qu'on délaisse, trop tard pour prier grâce lorsqu'une femme jure vengeance. Elle ne rêve même plus de Tom, lequel n'est qu'un lointain souvenir empoisonné dans ses souvenirs brouillés par la haine : c'est la femme sans voix ni visage qu'elle égorge au milieu des draps de soie, c'est son corps frêle et dur comme le verre qu'elle étrangle sous le sien et les cris de douleur imaginaire sont pareils à de la musique sacrée, un chant religieux qu'elle recueille sur le temple des femmes trompées.

Mère s'inquiète et la dit changée et Cécilia sourit, repousse doucement les gentilshommes qui lui présentent leur main, prétextant qu'elle a besoin de recouvrer sa santé ébranlée : voyez comme elle est pâle, pauvre Cécilia que l'on a répudiée, voyez comme elle tremble sans son voile de mariée.

Personne n'a besoin de savoir que c'est de _rage_.

Sa mère juge l'air d'hiver trop froid et toxique pour son bien, plaide que la vue du manoir des Riddle la rend malade Cécilia s'enfuit donc vers la pollution des villes, remplir ses poumons de fumée et de goudron, encrasser son âme bien plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est une vieille cousine de feu son père qui l'accueille, inquiétée qu'elle est par la mère : elles prennent le thé tous les soirs et font de gentillettes promenades le long de la Tamise – pas trop longtemps, la santé de cousine Margerie est fragile, aussi fragile que le faux mariage de Cécilia, que les enfants qu'elle n'aura jamais. Londres est brune, sale, croupie dans une forme de luxure secrète : loin, tellement loin des jardins proprets de Little Hangleton, de ses manoirs sinistres et ses bosquets de géraniums, de Merope et de son pantin de mari. Le dépaysement lui donne trop vite des nausées, une tête lourde et affligée par le bruit – on la ramène chez elle, chère Cécilia, on lui prescrit du bon air et de longues heures au chaud, comme à un enfant qui serait malade.

Elle a le temps de réfléchir au creux de ses dentelles, fragile Cécilia, de dessiner mille visages sur ses pages vierges sans jamais reconnaître le bon. A-t-elle les lèvres plus douces ou plus charnues, les joues plus rondes ou plus creuses, le teint de porcelaine ou de craie ? Est-elle gentille, câline, l'embrasse-t-elle lentement, l'étreint-elle après l'amour au milieu de leurs draps de coton ? Sont-ils heureux dans leur bonheur clandestin, ont-ils des enfants, une fille aussi jolie, mauvaise et courageuse que Merope, un garçon aussi beau, lâche et arrogant que son père – elle espère que non, vilaine Cécilia, et déchire dans un accès de colère les visages de femme qui l'observent d'un air narquois depuis ses traits de fusain, comme pour lui dire même aujourd'hui qu'elle a gagné ce combat qu'elle ignorait mener.

Comment gagner contre une gangrène – on ne gagne pas, voilà tout, on se tait et on devient gangrène à son tour, on laisse pourrir son cœur et le monde brûler dans les flammes de l'injustice.

Tom rentre à la fin du printemps, les mains tremblantes et des mensonges débordant de sa sale petite bouche. Il appelle sa femme sorcière, jure qu'elle l'a envoûté et qu'il n'a jamais voulu partir, encore moins l'épouser. Tout le monde le traite de menteur, de lâche, de ne pas avoir le courage d'affronter la pragmatique réalité : tous le savent sans honneur, vautré depuis des mois dans son propre stupre avec cette bouseuse qu'il a osé épouser et les excuses ont un air de facilité devant les vies que ses actes stupides ont ruinées. Son ancien fiancé doit être fou, car il ose quand même lui écrire : Mère déchire sa lettre de rage et la jette au feu.

Quant à Cécilia, il lui suffit d'un regard dans les yeux caves du fils prodigue, remplacés par une copie pâle et terrifiée pour lui arracher un rire mauvais, qui frise trop gentiment l'hystérie.

— J'espère qu'elle t'aura fait autant de mal qu'à moi ! hurle-t-elle en se jetant sur Tom, les ongles tendus comme des griffes. Celui-ci la repousse, les mains tremblantes, et hurle à la folie, à la rage jalouse – mais Cécilia n'est pas folle. C'est Merope, la folle, cette sale petite voleuse de mari : elle a pris Tom et l'a remplacé par un autre, par un pantin aux yeux de verre, par un sucre émoussé par le thé et les tartes à la fraise, les confitures qui ont taché ses belles dentelles.

On l'enferme dans sa chambre et Tom s'enferme dans son manoir, dans ses souvenirs. Cécilia est déçue de ne jamais avoir vu cette garce de femme, de n'avoir jamais pu tracer les contours de son charmant visage avec ses doigts, de n'avoir jamais pu comprendre comment une si insignifiante chose a pu faire autant de mal. Peut-être que Tom a raison, peut-être que c'est une sorcière et ce serait presque plus simple ainsi mais la magie n'existe que dans les contes de fée et dans la tête de Cécilia, celle qui pense à une robe blanche et à un voile bordé de capucines.

Elle lui a tout volé, cette petite fille qui s'est prise pour Cendrillon, et Cécilia ne veut pas être la méchante belle-sœur, ne veut pas reprendre ses rêves si brutalement brisés comme la porcelaine de Mère, comme les yeux glauques de son cher Tom : elle prend son aiguille à coudre et la dirige vers ses yeux bleus de biche, imaginant un instant que ce sont les yeux sombres de Merope qui la fixent d'un air implorant. Elle paiera, cette garce, cette briseuse de vie impunie, Cécilia l'a décidé, et personne n'aura sa fin heureuse.

Le noir et le feu rouge s'abattent sur son visage, plongeant sa tête dans une éternité obscure, un silence presque bienveillant c'est un maigre prix à payer, décide Cécilia alors qu'elle entend la Mère hurler dans le couloir, pour ne plus avoir à deviner sur toutes les femmes les traits tant haïs de celle qui a si cruellement dérobé son avenir de contes de fées.

Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette Merope meure seule et malheureuse, comme Cécilia le sera toute sa vie.


End file.
